Dangerously Fallen
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: She was only bait. He was only her predator. Falling in love was not in his agenda, it wasn't him. Finding love was something she never thought she would find. He fell in love with her. he fell hard and now he was going to cherish her. She finally found love and now she is going to keep it safe no matter the consequences. They fell in love with each other and no one will stop them.
1. Captured

**Dangerously Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

Kitty: Ahoy Minna! This is a new story I adopted from Bao Renegade, I decided to continue it and the first 5 chapters are her work the rest will be mine so I hope you enjoy I don't own Fairy Tail on with the Story!

Midnight's POV

Damn those pesky light guilds, I can't rest peacefully because of them. Father woke me up in the middle of the day for me to get rid of them, well no matter; I will hunt my prey down sooner or later. I walked through the forest in search for the trespassing guilds until I heard a twig snap in the distance. I looked at the noise direction and frown, one of those silly flying horses tried to sneak on me? Let them it will be their funeral.

''Air Magic: Aerial Shot!'' And here it comes. Shots of air and dirt combined flew straight at my head but once it was a meter from me it reflected and flew back to the dark skinned owner. He yelped in pain and I just yawn.

''Is there anyone strong for me to fight? You weaklings are so boring.'' I mumbled, stretching my hands above my head and with that I continued my way down the river. Once I started to climb up a mountain I noticed one of my comrades fighting with another celestial mage and it looks like the odds are on the white hair girl's side. I stopped in my tracks to observe the fight scene. On a raft laid a pink haired guy that resembled a snail at the moment that I couldn't suppress a chuckle by seeing him drooling on the wooden logs.

Then there was a knocked out girl wich I instantly recognized as the girl that I had to look after but rather than doing so took a nice nap. A white cat wich stood on only to feet, leaning on a giant ice ball that seemed it had another strange cat inside. Then I turned to my left to see a guy with brown hair leaning on a log, an evil smirk placed on his face. I smirked too, seems like the Nirvana is taking effect on the goody two shoes now.

Then I turned my head to the river where the actual fight is breaking down. Angel cracked an evil laugh as she commanded her poor little spirits to finish off her opponent, but when I glanced at the other girl I was a little shocked at her beauty, not that I will tell anybody.

She had golden colored hair that reached above her waist, amazing chocolate doe eyes and a determined look on her face as if waiting for the final blow from her imposter. She was beaten up pretty badly and yet she still stood against the current. I leaned against a tree bark, narrowing my blood red eyes as I saw the brown haired guy walking up to the blonde from behind with a maniac aura. Just what is he going to do? Twist her neck or something?

I got an uneasy feeling for some reason when I thought about the girl dying. Furrowing my eyebrows I glared at the ground, this was ridiculous! I don't even know the woman and already I got a soft spot for her? I am supposed to be ruthless not some kind of drama queen. Gritting my teeth I looked back up to the fight, it seems that the Blue Pegasus guy was out cold leaning on the shore with a proud grin on his 'pretty boy' face. Just what in the world is he grinning about?

''Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.''

I heard an angelic echoing voice coming out of the now glowing blonde. How could I possibly miss the drastic background change anyway? The river was gone so were the trees around the two celestial mages, except for the blonde, she was still standing in the water, planets and stars glowing around her, with her golden locks flying in every direction that is possible. I caught myself staring at her in awe, what the hell was wrong with me today? Maybe it is because I didn't get enough sleep? Yes, that is why.

''O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!''

She kept mumbling in a soft tone, completely enveloped in the golden shine, she seemed in a daze, as she suddenly opened her chocolate brown eyes and sends the white haired woman an icy glare. I noticed a yellow magic circle appear in her left eye, but she closed it as well as the other, concentrating on the attack. Angel kept panicking, she yelled to her celestial spirit to do something already, but the blondes attack caught even the ghost in a daze. When she hit the word 'shine' she snapped her eyes open yet again but this time all the planets were swirling behind her. She raised both of her hands up and with an emotionless façade she yelled out.

''URANO METRIA!''

And with those two words all the balls shot at the white hairs girl direction, not missing their shot. The other Celestial Mage screamed in agony wich was music to my sadistic ears. The both girls collapsed into the water but the blonde quickly shot up and looked around. Soon her eyes landed on the drifting raft where the sick boy laid and then she quickly sprinted after him.

I licked my dark lips, my eyes drifting from the boy to the blonde. There's the bait and here's my prey. I smirked sadistically when I remembered what my father said about the pink haired boy. So he's a fire dragon slayer, huh? This should be interesting; first I'll get the bait to lure him out and then I'll get to have some fun.

Lucy's POV

Oh my god! How could I forget that Natsu was on the raft? Once I defeated the white haired girl I immediately sprinted to the now drifting raft. Stumbling to the floating wooden logs I reached out my hand to the pinkette but then I heard a menacing laugh behind me so I turned around and gasp. There stood Angel with her Celestial spirit Caelum in canon form. I shut my eyes tight knowing that this will be the end but the blast never came. I looked around and saw Angel's horrified expression when suddenly the blast was redirected back to her, shooting her back down into the water.

I looked back and almost didn't fell in the water like Angel did. There right behind me, like only a meter away from me stood a man with blood red eyes, his hair had two colors; black messy hair on the top then followed by white straight hair down his shoulders. He had make up on his eyes and lips, but in a way it kind of suited him. But what got me the most was the guild mark on his upper arm, he was from Oracion Seis! How can he attack his own comrade like that? It's unforgivable!

He looked down at me intently as in reassuring himself for what he was going to do now and it shocked me when he held out his hand for me to grab. I stared at it for a few minutes, was this some kind of trick? I put on a brave face and looked up to his face, he looked bored, annoyed and irritated. I raised a thin blonde eyebrow at him as in questioning 'what the f*** is this man?'

He huffed and glared at me, dropping his held out hand to the side. ''Listen, little girl. Your coming with me, either you like it or not.'' He demanded in a deadpanning voice. Now I was scared, he wants to lure out my friends by kidnaping me. His glare became even more intense when I didn't move, it actually was very scary so I couldn't suppress a shiver.

He released a heavy sigh and picked me up bridal style, of course being me I started to kick, punch and scream anything that would save me from this looked beyond angry now so he grasped my chin harshly, making me look into his blood red eyes.

''I told you little girl'' he hissed out '' It's useless against me, you don't have enough magic energy to summon any of your spirits for help so I suggest you keep quiet so the trip could be a lot less stressful than it is, princess'' He spat out with a bone chilling voice that made me cower in fear of the man. He seemed satisfied so I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest, huffing.

''What do you want from me anyway, goth boy?'' That must have hit a nerve because I saw his eyebrows twitch so I released a smirk. He looked down at me and glared, his eyes shining from the sunset. ''Do not call me that, blondie. And why you are here is because you're the bait''

''Bait? For what? My friends?'' I stated in a harsh voice and he smirked down at me, leaning towards my face that made me blush a little.

8h ago ''You're not as dumb as you look, little girl'' I felt a vein pop on my forehead from his answer, I am not stupid! Who does he think he is? Well sure he's powerful and the enemy but still! I elbowed him in the chest to gain the dark haired man's attention.

''for the last time, I'm not a little girl!'' I mumbled but the paled skin man seemed to have caught it. I was scared by the time when he gave me a wide smirk, a maniacal glint in his ruby eyes. He stopped and let me go until I was on my feet. I thought he was letting me go but I was so wrong. Once my feet reached the ground he quickly pinned me up against a tree trunk. I could feel his warm breath on my ear when he leaned towards my neck.

''Watch what you say, princess. Some people could get it in a wrong way.'' He whispered in his deep voice that sent shivers down my skin. He stepped back with a huge grin and I glared at the man, hard.

''What the hell do you think you're doing pale skin?'' I squealed out when he tossed me up, so now he was carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

''Quiet, I don't want to see your ugly face anymore.'' He stated, amusement dripping from his tone, I knew he was just teasing but the nerve of this guy!

''What's that supposed to mean, goth boy?'' I punched his back several times before the mixed haired man released an annoyed sigh. Oh yes, I will defiantly give him a hard trip for this one. When I got bored in punching the man's back I pouted and crossed my arms, looking back to his face.

''Uh, anyway, what's your real name, pale skin?'' I asked, trying to sound innocent, he looked around and glared at me, a killing aura surrounding his body that made me shudder.

''And for that, you won't get to know my name, princess'' he said in a surprisingly somewhat teasing voice. The guy wasn't half bad considering he's my enemy from a dark guild and at the moment is kidnaping me. I looked up to the sky and my face instantly saddened, I wonder how everyone is doing. I relaxed a little to make my position less awkward and more comfortable so I could rest a bit.

I felt a cold hand travel up my tight so I snapped my head to my captor wich now seemed like a pervert so I squealed when It reached my hip.

''W-What in hell are you doing pale skin?!'' I hissed/yelped out, but then I got it. He took away my keys. Now it seems that he was smart too, god damn it! He raised the keys up in the air and dangled them for me to hear them. I gritted my teeth and went back to punching and kicking him for stealing my keys and he just chuckled in amusement. This is going to be a long trip back to the headquarters I can assure you.

-Author's POV-

Kitty: I hope you enjoy Minna anyway BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!


	2. Barbie and the EmoGoth

**Dangerously Fallen**

**Chapter 2**

Kitty: Here is chapter two of Dangerously Fallen, I don't own Fairy Tail On with the Story!

Midnight's POV; Chapter Two

how did it get so awkward in here? I stared at the poison dragon slayer and he did the same, but his eyes shifted from me to the wet blonde. After another round of staring and glaring he released a breath and face palmed himself.

''Do I need to know what happened to you both?'' He glanced up at us once more, his purple snake observing us as well. I sighed and shook my head to get my hair dry faster. I glanced at the flushed yet shivering blonde who was leaning on the caves wall. I released a dark chuckle and shook my head once more; he most certainly does not need to know.

Flashback, no one's POV

The celestial mage huffed; the sun wasn't reaching the horizon yet, so it was still a late afternoon. Almost half an hour past and she was still treated like a true sack of potatoes by the dark haired man. She knew she was powerless now because he took away her keys so there was no use in fighting anymore, so she decided to annoy the hell out of him. Maybe if she was lucky, he could knock her out and the situation wouldn't be so damn awkward and annoying!

The girl started to click her tongue, once, twice, before it took to an all-out war. Ten minutes past and the stoic male still didn't seemed annoyed nor irritated, so she decided to do what she did in the beginning – mock the hell out of him. She started playing with her long nails in a bore manor before sighing.

''You know-'' She started to gain the man's attention ''I still didn't decide.'' She left him hanging to get his interest and she did. The dark mage tilted his head back slightly to look at her, motioning for her to continue. With a wide smirk she looked back at the emotionless male.

''I still didn't decide if you're a goth or an emo.'' That seemed to hit the nerve because his dark eyebrows started to twitch along with his black lips. He huffed bemused and set her down onto the ground. The blonde felt so happy to feel the earth again that she wanted to just kiss the ground, but then the unthinkable happened.

''That's it!'' Midnight shouted in an attempted to push her into the river, and so he succeeded but it wasn't his intention for him to get into the drifting water too! Once he shoved her into the river her survival instincts started to kick in, so she did what any normal person would do – grab on to the nearest thing which unfortunately happened to be the dark mage himself.

So with a splash they were both drifting down the waterfall, throwing curses at one another every chance they had. They seemed like a drowning new wed couple to normal people but actually they were trying to kill each other which was a fail attempt.

''Tha-Thanks a lot, pa-pale skin! I will die bei-being a virgin no-now!'' The blond screech between chokes of the rivers water. The dark haired man looked at her amused before a huge grin replaced his fuming face.

''There's still time before we reach the waterfall, I could help you with that, virgin princess'' The blonde flushed ten shades of red at his words. She had totally forgotten who she was talking too, now if they survive she will never live it down.

''Oh yeah? I bet your still innocent yourself, emo pervert!'' She cried out, splashing some water into his face before almost drowning do to laughter. His makeup was running down his pale face, and when he glared at her it was like the grudge from the movies! Boy, the spirit mage would do anything for a camera right now.

The angry dark mage dived into the water in an attempt to wash down his makeup, well the most part did except his lips and eyes, but they were three shades lighter now. He gave her a bone chilling smirk and swam towards the scared mage.

''I'll show you innocent, Barbie!'' his smirk widen when her face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. She wanted to give him an epic comeback but then realized that they were about to fall down a waterfall, so she yelped.

''Oh my kami! Were screwed!'' Neither of them didn't know what came over the blonde mage but she swam towards the less stoic mage and wrapped herself flush to his drenched body. He looked down with slightly wide eyes at the girl, a blush tinted his pale cheeks as he looked anywhere but her.

''W-What the hell are you doing?!'' He yelped out when she wrapped her legs around his torso, wich made him flush even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then she buried her face into his chest. The dark mage was too shocked to move, well not that he could have either way with the gained cargo on his upper half anyway.

And with that they went down the waterfall with the clenching for-her-life blonde and the frozen dark mage. A few moments later the two mages drifted to the shore of a lake in a very awkward position once again. The mixed haired man smirked up to the dazed celestial mage as she still didn't seem to notice their position, so he decided to get payback. He leaned towards, being supported by his elbows to the dazed mages flushed face.

''You know, sweetie~ when a man and a woman are in a position like this it usually suggests a very inappropriate activity.'' He purred out in the most seductive voice he could muster, and then he just couldn't suppress his laugh as she jumped off of him from her former position, flushed in a new shade of red. Just then the dark haired man realized just with whom he was so he put on his stoic face, for a brief moment the Stellar mage had a disappointed glint in her brown eyes for some reason, but it quickly vanished when the dark mage picked her up yet again like a sack of those damn vegetables! The walk, or should I say kidnap to the base was one of the most awkward moments in history for those two, but at least they're alive, no?

End of Flashback; Lucy's POV

Thanks to that damn goth/emo pale skin I'm freezing cold and above all trapped in a cave! Why do things like these happen to me? I sneezed and wrapped my hands over my body for warmth but to no avail. The cave was actually half destroyed but that didn't stop the mixed haired mage to bring me into a place where there was a huge wind now was it? I sneezed once again and glared at the sleeping form on the flying carpet, but then a brilliant idea shot to my head.

I smirked evilly and crawled up to the sleeping dark mage who was oblivious to my twisted intentions. I put my index finger to my chin, thinking of ways to search him for my keys and not get busted. I sighed quietly and sweat dropped; looks like I'm gonna have to search him and hope I will not get caught in the first few seconds.

Looking around to every direction for the poison user I found out that the coast is clear so I took a deep breath and started my 'search'. Well, roaming all over his sleeping form would be a better way to describe this situation. So that's what I did, I reached my hand to his chest and what do you know, he actually had a quite hard chest which made me blush, if he were to open his eyes, I would never ever live this down.

I trailed my fingers over his pockets, trying to feel the keys on his body but to no avail. My eyebrow twitched when I didn't find the keys in his vest's pocket, so I knew maybe he put them in his pants pocket. It was one of the most embarrassing and scary moments, just a thought that he would wake up and see what I'm doing caused my heart to skip a beat, I gulped and continued my way to his lower body.

I looked at one side pocket on his tight which was empty, then the other which too contained nothing so that left the pocket that I just noticed; just below his loosely crossed hands. I started to sweat with cold sweat when I reached out to the pocket with a shaking hand but then the most feared happened. He grasped my hand with his own and pulled me onto the flying carpet.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've been a bad little girl, you know that? Now tell me – what should your punishment be for this sexual assault you just gave me, hm?'' He purred and I thought that I would faint right there and now when I felt magma heat on my cheeks. He was awake even before I started. That's just sick. I felt my breath hitch when he grasped my chin to face me.

And at that moment I had a chance to study his face more, I actually couldn't imagine him without his makeup thought, it just suited him so much considering he was evil and cruel and all that stuff, but it even made him look kinda…cute….I think I hit a rock when I fell from that waterfall. I shook my head, trying to escape his hold but I think I just made matters worse when he pinned me down on the flying object.

My heart skipped a beat when he gave me one of his sadistic smirks, which suited him even more. Damn it Heartfilia! Don't think dirty thoughts of the enemy! I flushed when he leaned to my ear to whisper something.

''You know little girl'' he whispered huskily into my ear which made me shudder. ''You could of just asked me to play with you, but I see you prefer to be in control, ne?'' that made me blush a new shade of cherry red. He's even worst then Loke! Womanizing bastard! I hissed and started to struggle against his hold, which was a very bad idea.

He looked me up and down with his intense red eyes before letting a playful smirk grace his dark lips. I tried to put on a brave façade which wasn't possible at the moment; well not before I felt his lips crash into mine that is. My eyes widen in shock and horror that perverted no good baka goth/emo took away my fist kiss! And to make matters worse I'm enjoying it!

I tried to push him off of me which he surprisingly let because the weight over my body was gone. I glared when he started to laugh out loud, clenching his stomach in the progress and at that moment I knew, I was one of the first or even the first even person to see him in this state. I was the first to see the playful and happy side of Midnight of the Oracion Seis, but I was kinda disappointed because it was shown by him using me but I still felt a tingle of happiness in my stomach.

I glared at him darkly which caused him another five minutes of laughter. A deathly aura surrounded me by that time. He should know by now, this means war!

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: Hello Minna here is a new chapter this is still Bao-sans work not mine thank her for the first 5 chapter's BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!**


	3. Marks and the Vampire Wannabe

Dangerously Fallen Chapter Three:

Kitty: I don't own Fairy Tail and this chapter is still Bao-sans work. On with the Story!

Normal POV:

Stare. Glare. Smirk. Frown. This went on for the last three minutes after the incident which led to a terribly awkward silence. After the event the blonde jumped down the floating carpet and was now leaning her back against the cold cave wall while the man just stared down at her from the flying carpet, a playful smirk on his made-up face. The Celestial Mage kept glaring at him with all the hatred she had against him, which he returned with a stare, completely oblivious to the blondes killing aura.

''Take a picture it will last longer'' the male mumbled, crossing his hands behind his two colored hair before plopping down on the red carpet. The girl flushed and looked away pouting. That was unfair, he was staring too… Then a light bulb appeared above her blonde head, a devilish smirk appeared on her doll-like face.

''Soo~'' She started before crawling back to the flying material. Sitting crossed legged in front of the carpet she used her elbows for support as she leaned in until she was next to the man. He opened one crimson eye as if saying to continue with whatever crap she's about to say. Taking a deep breath she gave him one of her trademark wide grins.

''- Do you cut yourself? It would be a lot easier to determine if you're an emo or a goth that way!'' She just knew that she was digging her own grave, pretty fast even, but she was too bored and she knew too well that that hit a nerve. Hard. Dark eyebrows started to twitch before the man got up to a sitting position, grasping the blondes chin harshly which made her yelp.

''Listen little girl-'' he hissed. ''-If you want to live you better shut that pretty little mouth of yours.'' She whimpered and deep down, the man felt guilty for what he did, not that he's ever going to say that aloud. He tilted her chin to one side then to another, inspecting her face. Damn. The man cursed inwardly, narrowing his blood red eyes to slits. She really was a beautiful woman was she? He let go of her angelic face and plopped down again with a sigh.

''You really don't have any sex appeal don't you..?'' He mumbled before drifting off to sleep yet again, not aware that the blonde picked up every single word. The temperature dropped as the blondes eyes started to glint dangerously. No one and I do mean no one insults her sex appeal and leaves without a bloody nose.

The girl sighed, this was too nerve wrecking for her. She put a finger to her temple and for the first time in about four hours that she been captive she let herself to cry silently. Where were her friends? Where's Natsu? Did they forget about her..? No! That's impossible. Yet is it really impossible? No, there probably just fighting the dark guilds. Nodding to herself she glanced up to meet red.

Now that was the real problem, her keys were with him. If he was part of Oracion Seis then why isn't he fighting the Light Team like his guild mates? Now he was currently lying on his belly, looking down at her with a strange look that the blonde couldn't place her finger on.

''And so she finally cries..'' A big smirk was placed on his face ''You're tougher than I thought..'' he mused to himself quietly but due to the deafening silence in the cave the Celestial Mage picked up every word. She kinda even felt a bit flattered but this is her enemy talking. Stop it Lucy! She screeched inwardly. The beauty wiped off her tears, sniffing time to time.

''I guess you're wondering why your silly little friends have yet to start searching for you..'' He mumbled into her ear in a husky tone which sent shivers down her spine. ''It's because you are with them at the moment.'' The female could just feel the smirk in his voice.

''Huh?'' A confused blonde stared at the man's profile, wondering what the heck that means. He seemed to notice her confusion so he continued with an evil glint in his red eyes. ''Personification Magic, I left a clone of you near the river, the clone is identical to you in looks, scent and emotions, like that spirit that Angel has, so you can get yourself comfy because you are not going anywhere anytime soon.'' A dark chuckle escaped his lips when he saw the beauties horrified expression.

The blonde knew what this means; if no one is going to come and save her, she'll be stuck in here forever. The situation couldn't get any worse when she realized her magic energy is almost completely grained and her keys were with the two colored haired man. She was done for. A sob was heard from the Fairy Tail wizard.

''S-So w-what now? I-I-I'm going to b-be stuck with you e-emo/goth jerk for the hell I know how long?! She screeched and the man looked at her amazed, even though she just heard such bad news she still has her sharp tongue? She really is a unique girl, isn't she?

''Offended. But yes, you are going to stay by my side, even if I lose.'' He said with such possessiveness in his voice that made the blonde almost faint. No one and I do mean no one has ever talked about her like that, so what was up with Midnight? That certainly was a very out of character thing to say. Suddenly a giant smirk curved on his lips and the blonde became even more confused if that's possible.

''Seems like I'm going against 'Titania''' He muttered under his breath but due to their close proximity the young mage heard him loud and clear. Suddenly the girl squealed as the dark mage swept her off her feet by the waist. The woman not knowing what to do started to kick and punch for her freedom, but Midnight was having none of that. The boy sighed and crashed his lips into the blondes once more. There, now she's quiet. Slowly reopening his eyes he was met with wide chocolate does that stared at him in disbelief.

''Sorry little girl, that's the only way to shut you up.'' He mocked and she flushed both from anger and embarrassment. He did it again? Lucy exploded inwardly, such barbaric manners! She sneered at him and he smirked at her teasingly. To make matters worse she found herself in the man's lap. She tried to push him of yet again but to no avail.

A mischievous glint shone in his blood red eyes and so he leaned into the crook of her neck and gave the girl a panic attack. He bit into her neck, drawing blood out of the throbbing neck, he chanted in an unknown language before licking the wound dry. All the girl could do was either yelp or moan, but before she could do any of them she flinched when a purple magic circle appeared on her tender neck before transforming into a tattoo like thing.

''W-What d-d-did you do?!'' The girl chocked out due to the tears blurring her vision. A sadistic smirk appeared on the man's face as he stood up from the carpet. A deep chuckle was released from his mouth but soon he frowned looking down at her whimpering form.

''I told you, you're going to be by my side, even if I lose which is the case.'' He said seriously and the girl looked around the deserted cave. What in hell does he mean by losing? There isn't a living soul down here except the two of them.

''That doesn't explain anything!'' The girl snapped, trying to shoot up on her feet but soon she fell over with a hiss when her neck started to burn like fire. Midnight bended out on his knees and inspected his master piece. Perfect. Midnight thought with a grin. Wonder what her little friends will do when they see this. His finger traced the mark that appeared tenderly on her swollen neck, she flinched at the contact, clearly scared of the male.

''It's a change in my plan, simple as that, blondie.'' Plan? What is he talking about? Plan. Plan. Plan?..Plan!

'And why you are here is because you're the bait.'

Now she remembered, she was originally supposed to be the bait, but now he's letting her go? Just like that? No. He's up to something more complicated than that. Lucy narrowed her eyes dangerously at the two colored haired man who was still inspecting the bite mark and it hurt like hell. Suddenly the man sh

8h ago ''My time is up, see you soon, Lucy.'' And with those words he turned into an ash like substance that flew out of the cave with the wind. Said blonde looked at the spot he was standing just seconds ago before screaming on the top of her lungs.

''Bastard! Give me back my keys! Stupid vampire wannabe!'' Panting slightly from all the yelling Lucy exited the cave, releasing a sigh of relief when she saw the dark midnight sky. Ironic isn't it? Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a freaken city in the sky which was collapsing bit by bit. Sprinting down the hill she ran towards the legs of the moving town, this must be Nirvana, she thought. Where are the others?

''LUCY!'' She could hear her name being called, once, twice. When she recognized her team's voices her pace quickened as she started to pant heavily. After a few minutes at least ten blobs appeared in the distance and she broke into tears. Thank god!

''Lucy!'' Erza's voice bummed as she ran straight towards the shaken blonde with keys in hand. Lucy's legs gave away and she fell to the ground, thanking god that the redhead found her keys, which could only mean one thing.

''You fought the vampire wannabe?'' Lucy mused in wonder. The Titania broke into tears and hugged the younger mage tightly. ''I-I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that ever again!'' To say the blonde was shocked was an understatement. Here she is now, being hugged by a crying Titania, what an honor, she thought.

''W-Why would you think I was dead?'' The Celestial mage's voice cracked due to my own tears and the lack of oxygen. Releasing Lucy from her death hug Erza placed her armored hands on the blonde's shoulders but unfortunately for the younger female a metal clad finger brushed the place where the dark mage bit. The redhead's eyes widen slightly and she called out the observing crowd to come closer.

''What do you think this is?'' The armor clad female asked, pointing an accusing finger at the bite mark. The two dragon slayers stiffen, eyes going wide and jaws dropping. Natsu started to growl with fury and everyone stepped back.

''Natsu-san..'' Wendy mumbled and looked down to the floor. It seemed that only the two dragon slayers knew what this was because the others looked down right confused. The tri-men squad took hold of Lucy and carried her to a rock to sit on. Everyone crowded the poor blonde, drilling holes into her neck with an intense stare.

''Isn't that the dragon slayer mark?'' an unnamed man with blue hair asked and everyone leaned in, well minus the hot headed fire slayer that is. I looked at them confused. Dragon Slayer Mark? I know for a fact that Midnight of the Oracion Seis is certainly not a dragon slayer.

''That's impossible! The one who bit me wasn't a dragon slayer! That's not possible! Or is it?'' The blonde was having a flat out panic attack. Please tell me I'm dreaming! Natsu pushed past the crowd after he cool off and knelt beside the blonde. Examining the mark his brows furrowed. What is it now?

''That strange.. It's not Cobra's mark..'' He mumbled to himself. The blonde felt really embarrassed so she put both of her hands to cover her blushing face. This was not happening. Erza clapped her hands as if she figured out a puzzle, but a serious expression adored her beautiful face.

''I know that you were with Midnight the whole time…Wait, did he.. Do something?'' She mumbled, blushing a bit. That was enough to snap the blonde when memories started to rush back to her like a ton of bricks.

''Of course he did! He freaken bit me!'' The celestial mage exclaim shocking everyone in the crowd, silence enveloped the alliance as the blonde continued to change red shades. The blonde shifted uncomfortably under their heavy gazes so she decided to ask the question that's been bugging her the past 10 minutes.

''So what does this mark mean?'' Her voice cracked from anxiety but she didn't care. All eyes fell on the crazed dragon slayer who couldn't stop kicking rocks, sometimes releasing fire from his mouth, and occasionally releasing smoke from the ears and nose too. Gritting his teeth together he glared at the ground, clearly wanting to kill something.

''It means you're his mate!'' He shouted/hissed out for everyone to hear. That was the last thing the blonde heard before fainting.

-Author's POV-

Kitty: Cliff hanger sorry anyway BYE BYE MINNA!


	4. Moving in

**Dangerously Fallen **

**Chapter Four:**

Kitty: Still Bao-sans work I don't own Fairy Tail! On with the Story!

Lucy's POV

I glared at the buff lightning dragon slayer who was bumming with laughter. The white haired take over mage scolded the blonde who gulp at her scowl. I sighed, trailing my fingers lightly on the mark. After we got back to the guild with our new member – Wendy, everyone started to bomber me with questions. While all the time a certain fire dragon slayer trailed behind, now he was nowhere to be found. I can't help but keep blaming myself that Natsu is depressed so much; it is actually my fault after all.

''So you mean to tell me you let an enemy mark you? Your pitiful bunny girl..'' Gajeel muttered under his breath but due to him standing behind me I could hear him loud and clear. All I wanted to do was crawl into an emo corner and sulk there forever. The blue haired bookworm seemed to notice my discomfort so she grabbed her thick old book and hit the metal head in the face. Said metal head winced while grabbing hold of his bruised nose.

''What the hell was that for shrimp?!'' The iron dragon slayer exploded but the short bluenette stood her ground.

''Can't you see Lu-chan is depressed? You just made matters worse!'' The script mage bit back, making the barmaid giggle.

''Their just like an old married couple~!'' She sang, imagining blue haired babies with red eyes and black haired babies with hazel eyes. ''Kyaa~!'' Mira squealed, letting her wild imagination run loose. Laxus sweat dropped and looked back at me with a serious look in his rough face.

''But seriously blondie this is your fault. The dragons can put a mark on their mates only if the mate agrees to be with the dragon.'' Laxus explained with his annoying matter-of-fact voice. My blonde bangs covered my eyes as my face darkened anime style. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder and I knew whose hand is that immediately.

''Don't worry; we will be there for you no matter what.'' Gray stated with a sigh, soon the water mage join the group too.

''Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. As from this day, you are no longer Juvia's love rival Lucy-san.'' My head snapped up when I heard Juvia say my name; it was so rare I sometimes thought that she forgot what my name is. Soon Erza entered the guild with an unconscious Natsu on her back, she looked around the guild and sighed, throwing the passed out dragon slayer to a corner.

''Master hasn't returned yet?'' She asked in her usual authority tone. Cana shook her head and continued to drown down her booze. The Strauss sisters went to Natsu, pulling his body closer to the group. I put two fingers each to my temples and started to massage them in relaxing circles, trying to avoid the upcoming migraine. The only thing I could do now is pray that master knows a spell to get rid of the mark, but I highly doubt it when I heard the dragon slayer explanations about the mark.

True, I did allow the dark mage the do that but I thought he was going to do something different, I did not expect him to bite me like a vampire! I blushed at the thought, what a fool I am, truly. It seemed to affect Natsu greatly, even the other three dragon slayers in the guild. I still didn't know why thought. Gajeel sniffed the air and sneered a little.

''His scent is all over you blondie. Go take a bath or something, it really p*** me off.'' Gajeel hissed out and I shot up from my seat, quick walking to the wooden door. But before I made a run for my apartment I poked my head out again.

''When master gets back could you call me though lacrima Mira? I want to rest so please take care that Natsu won't bother me if he wakes up!'' And with that I sprinted back to my apartment but before that I heard Laxus say something strange like 'Don't worry he won't ever do that again' or something. Gee, what an old geezer he is. I chuckled at the thought and slowed down before jumping on the river isle while balancing myself.

While I was standing on the concrete isle of the river side I summand Plue to keep me company as usual. While walking I hummed softly to myself but suddenly froze. My hand shot up to my neck and it started to burn. Groaning in pain, I quickly jumped off the isle before I lost my balance and fell into the water. The little snowman/dog started to shiver even more and I nodded my head slightly in a sign that I will be alright. After a few seconds the pain suddenly disappeared. I stood up again and started to walk home again, this time a little shaken thought.

After reaching the front door I was met by an angry looking landlady and I gulp audibly, this is not my lucky day at all. She was yet again wearing my clothes and I sweat dropped. She pointed an accusing finger at me and I started to sweat cold sweat.

''You are late for your rent again!'' She shouted at me and I stepped up, almost dropping on my knees due to fear. Seeing me so shaken up she smiled down at me, clearly enjoying my horror filled expression. How sadistic! She turned around and fanned herself before examining her nails.

''You have a week to pay up or I'm kicking you out!'' she exclaimed and went back upstairs. I was left shaken up and I could feel my soul flying out anime style. Sighing, I reached for my key to unlock the door but not before I grabbed my baseball bat which was hidden under the said stairs. I know what you're thinking: why would I need a baseball bat for?

Call it intruder intuition, but I was so used to seeing my unwanted guest that I couldn't help it! I just knew that someone was there. Natsu, maybe? NO, Laxus said he wouldn't come so Gray or Erza? Happy?

Kicking open the door I didn't even bother to turn up the lights or even close the door behind me. I could simply smell that somebody was here or is in my home at the moment. Taking slow steps from the lobby I raised the bat up above my head, gripping it tightly. I looked in my bedroom first. No living soul was there. Then I went into the bathroom, nothing there either. I sigh in relief and my lips curved into a smile when I walked back to my bedroom. Finally. I thought. This is an actual first! No Erza, no Gray, no Happy, no Nat-

''Look who decided to finally drop by.'' A too familiar dark voice echoed in the silence. My stomach dropped. God why me? I quickly pressed myself to the wall while tracing my hand for the light switch. Once I found it I punched the button making the lamp come to life. When my eyes focused to the light I literally dropped to the floor.

Here sitting on my orange armchair sat a cross-legged Midnight of the Oracion Seis, calmly drinking tea! What is wrong with people and their abnormal way to enter my apartment? Then acting like they own the place no less! I wanted to pull my hair out from the frustration.

''What the hell are you doing here wannabe vampire emo/goth boy!?'' I exploded at him and he just raised a black eyebrow. He stood up and spread his hands out and smirked at me.

''Moving in, what else?'' He mocked in a calm voice. I gaped at the arrogant male in disbelief. Is he serious?! I pointed an accusing at him.

''You! You should be in jail! You were arrested, I eve-'' He raised his hand to my face as in to stop talking. I obediently shut up and looked at the two colored haired man expectantly. He sighed and dropped his hand.

''It was a clone, duh!'' He mocked with an out of character sentence. My eyebrows twitch and I looked at him, astonished ''That still doesn't explain why you're here and the mark you gave me! You're no dragon slayer! So how?'' He looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his blood red eyes.

''That's true, I'm no dragon slayer, but that doesn't mean I can't use a spell to mark a mate. As of why I'm here is because I'm bored.'' He said before walking to the direction of my bed, oh no he doesn't! I ran as fast as I can and in a few seconds I was in front of him with my hands on my hips. I looked at him with a glare and he stared down at me.

''Like I care! I didn't even give you permission to stay here with me! Furthermore I demand you to remove this mark off of me this instant!'' He looked at me funnily and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

''Let's make a deal-'' He started, stepping closer to me which automatically made me step back, which led me stumbling on my bed. ''-You let me stay with yo-'' ''Heck no! I rather die than stay with a wannabe emo/goth vampi-'' ''And then I will remove that mark you so much despise off of your neck.'' He finished the offer with his annoyingly calm demeanor. Í groaned and grasped my head. That damn man! I will kill him in his sleep!

''Ugh! For how long do you want to stay?'' I asked tiredly, he smirked down at me with a victorious smirk on his face.

''6 months for starters.'' He stated calmly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Heck no,'' I deadpanned. He sighed and plopped down next to me on my pink bed. Resting his head in his palm while supporting himself with an elbow he looked at me with that usual evil glint that I actually got used to already.

''Then you'll be stuck as my mate forever.'' He stated calmly, I blinked once, twice. Never taking my eyes off of the pale skinned mage who seemed to be so mesmerizing in closer inspection. I looked away and found the ceiling to be quite intriguing at the moment.

''Well if the mark isn't removed in 6 months it will be permanent and we will truly be mates either you like it or not.'' He whispered in my ear in a cold tone while tracing the mark on my neck. This action sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I turned my head in the other direction from the dark mage, not wanting to meet his intense gaze.

After a few good minutes I turned around to see the male looking down at my neck with a bored expression but still tracing the mark design none or less. Meeting my eyes he gave me a sincere smile when he saw a determined glint in my eyes. That smile made my breath hitch in my throat actually; it was the first time I saw him smile. With a genuine smile on his face he looked human.

''A-Alright, let's do this. But this will be just between the both of us, no one will know about this got it? If somebody from my guild comes you hide, when the deadline will be near you will remove the mark, deal?'' He seemed to be acknowledging the deal before nodding slowly, a grin slowly making it's why to his lips.

''Let's seal it with a kiss then.'' He muttered before grasping my chin lightly. I started to shake my head violently from my position but to no avail. He moved closer and pecked my lips gently. I stared at the man with wide eyes as he pushed me off of my own bed.

''Now go cook me something woman.'' And with that he turned his back to me. I flushed in embarrassment and anger. I'm not a toy! An evil grin appeared on my face.

''Fine, I get it. The wannabe vampire needs his beauty sleep, which is complete b*** since you're so ugly that even make-up can't help you.'' I ran out of the room and into the kitchen. I knew that this will end badly for me but I will not go down without a decent fight!

''That's it! Prepare to die foolish little girl!'' I yelped and ran around my house with the strange man chasing me. I won't admit it but it was actually kind of fun.

**-Author's POV-**

Kitty: The next chapter will be the last work of Bao-san and then I take over BYE BYE MINNA!


	5. Food Fights

**Dangerously Fallen **

**Chapter Five:**

Kitty: this is the last chapter Bao-san made of the story, I am sorry if the future chapters are suckish, I am a terrible writer. I don't own Fairy Tail! On with the Story!

Lucy's POV

In the midst of all the fighting between the dark male I ended up waking up on the floor. It looked something like this; Midnight was spread out on my whole bed in a strange position, his white part of hair was spread all over my pillow, he had my blanket tossed out of bed while I was laying on the cold hard ground. He is pure evil. I stood up while rubbing the back of my aching neck while an idea popped into my head. Gently, I pulled out the pillow under his bed. When I was sure I didn't wake him I raised the fluffy comforter into the air and slammed it with all my might into his face. Feathers were flying everywhere when the male started coughing up feathers himself.

''Not funny!'' he hissed outraged when he saw me clenching my belly from laughter. I didn't even notice when he grabbed a dirty rag of all things under my bed. When I turned around I was spanked with the bloody thing. Spanked! I yelped because it actually hurt. Oh it was so on!

Pillows and feathers were sent flying and I'm pretty sure I heard something crack from the force off his blows. It was like team Natsu's pillow fights with Erza #2! Monster…

''Think fast!'' was the last thing I heard when the rag connected with my face. I heard peals of laughter and then a thud signaling that he fell off the bed. Serves him right! I grabbed the rag with my finger not wanting to get my hands dirtied completely. Oh, I could just imagine how I looked right now when I was delivered so many blows to the head and face. I should probably go freshen up.

''I'm going to the shower. Do not and I mean it, do not go snooping around ya' hear?'' I pointed an accusing finger at the dark mage and he just pointed mockingly at himself, pretending to be innocent. Tsk, yeah right, like he could pull that off. Making my way to the shower I sent him one last glare before shutting and locking the door with a sigh.

When I looked at the mirror I wanted to scream. I. Looked. Horrible. No wonder the jerk was laughing so much. When I undressed I stepped into the hot water and instantly relaxed. I rubbed body wash all over my body but when I reached my neck a shock wave was sent though all my body. Wow. That was weird. Suddenly realization hit me like a ton of bricks. What if Natsu or any other dragon slayer in the guild comes? They would surely smell Midnight! I started to panic. How to keep them out? How to keep them out? How to keep them out?

I turned the shower off and stepped out when an idea hit me. There was a 60% it would go wrong but my mind was too blank to think of anything better. I quickly dressed in wearing a navy blue mini skirt with a white tank top with a leather jacket over it before running out of the bathroom. When I entered the kitchen I saw the cutest scene. Midnight was sitting on a counter munching on a stick of pocky. I shook my head and ran over him. He raised one dark eyebrow while I panted.

''T-that clone magic you used-'' another eyebrow shot up. ''C-Could you create a clone that looks like a person that doesn't even exist?'' I asked between breaths. Midnight stared at me in astonishment before slowly nodding to a doll on a shelf. Michelle, perfect. I gave him a grin and he stared at me weirdly.

''Did you hit your fat head or something?'' FAT!? I'm not fat! I went beside him and hit the back of his head. He looked at me in disbelief and I smirked.

''Erza told me your weakness.'' Curse her. Were the words that were written all over his face.

''Anyway, why do you need a non-existent person anyway? You want a strange threesome or something?'' He asked with a straight face and I just kept gaping at him like a fish. How could he even suggest that? The guy seriously is sick to the head.

''Wha-NO! I need a lie for my guildmates so they won't come here for a while. I'll just say a distant relative came to visit me and I need some privacy.'' I said in a matter-of-factly voice. He nodded his head while staring at the doll.

''Reasonable.'' He said and then started to chant some words while a green light started to appear in his outstretched hand. I looked in awe as the doll started to grow into a human silhouette, never mind the now broken shelf from the weight. When the green light disappeared stood a confused looking girl in shepherds like pink outfit. I clasped my hands together in glee.

''Perfect!'' I exclaimed and ran up to the girl grasping her hands. She looked a bit scared and that's when I realized she had emotions which instantly made me feel guilty.

''You're name is Michelle Lobster, you are Lucy Heartfilia's cousin which came to visit from the South.'' Came Midnight's voice from right behind me. It almost looked like he was hypnotizing her. I looked at him confused when he looked down at me with those ruby eyes of his.

''What?'' he asked innocently yet again. I sighed and shook my head. Nothing. I walked into the other room to fetch a lacrima to call Mira at the guild. Coming back with the crystal in hand Midnight stepped away from its view, not wanting to be caught by the lacrima camera. I chanted a few words then an image of a yet again guild brawl popped out. I heard a low whistle from the two colored haired man so I sent him a glare signaling for him to shut up. Then I saw Mira walking up with a dirty cup in hand to her lacrima.

''Lucy! Where are you? You didn't come to the guild this morning..'' she trailed off with a pout before a devious smirk appeared. Midnight sent a raised eyebrow at me from behind the lacrima. I know where this is going..

''..Orrrr~ you're with a guy~! Spill it out Lu-chan! Did you lose your virginity?! Who's the lucky guy?'' She asked in a teasing voice that made me flush. While at the moment Midnight had a hard time containing his laughter. I shook my head furiously and glared at the devil matchmaker.

''It's not that! See, my sick cousin arrived this morning, I just wanted you to give the message to team Natsu so they wouldn't disturb, well they can call me though lacrima. She's very shy, see. She got this…err, phobia of people…sorta..'' I tried to come up with a lie, but I'm pretty sure she won't believe me until she sees her. Midnight started to bang his head on the wall while giving me a seriously look. I glare at the male before I motioned for Michelle to come closer to the lacrima. I think Midnight hypno-I don't know what he does there again, because she became extremely shy.

''H-Hello, m-my name is Miche-Michelle Lobst-Lobster.'' She squeaked out before hiding behind my back. Mira squealed at her cuteness before nodding her head furiously. ''Ok~ you two have fun, I'll make sure to tell them!'' and with that Mira's face disappeared into the lacrima with Michelle herself. I gave a heavy sigh while Midnight burst out laughing.

''Phobia of people? What damn idiot would take that as a reason to not come here? My god, you're so stupid!'' and he went on and on with his annoying laughter while I flushed scarlet. How dare he? I went to the lobby to put on my leather boots. Soon Midnight followed me, seemingly calmed down this time.

''And where are you going?'' I looked at him in disbelief. Seriously?

''The better question is where we are going, I'm taking you clothes shopping silly.'' I said and his eyes immediately widened in horror.

''You're going to take me shopping? A criminal? DO you want me to get arrested?'' he hissed and I stared at him blankly. He did have a point but there were no Rune Knights in Magnolia because the council gave up on arresting Fairy Tail long ago, the only problem would be running into Erza who was the only one besides her that saw his face. And if she did she will just say that it was about the mark. There. Simple.

''Don't worry, the only problem you have here in Magnolia is if we run into Erza, and she is probably doing a mission right now anyways.-'' I looked up at him, his horror expression didn't waver and a smirk graced my lips. ''Unless… You're afraid of shopping.'' From the looks of it seems I hit it dead on. Ha! Take that vampire goth/emo whatever-you-are punk!

''Chicken!'' I started to do chicken sounds which seemed to hit a nerve. He slammed me up the wall and I gasped when I saw his eyes blaze. But something strange happened, a flash of regret and guilt could be seen in his ruby eyes as he released me slowly.

''Sorry, I'm not quite familiar with the terms of friends, bonding, nakama, or stuff like that.'' He waved his hand in the air as in nothing happened. But I got to admit it felt quite good to receive an apology from the big bad Midnight of the Oracion Seis! A soft smile was placed on my lips as I grasped his wrist making his eyes widen slightly.

''Don't worry, you will learn soon enough.'' I spoke softly. I didn't know what drove me to tell him things like that. Maybe it was because of the mark? Levy did say something about it bonding the two mates.. Or maybe it's because I feel pity on him? It's obvious that he hasn't experienced happy emotions since he was a kid, considering that he too was in the tower of Heaven with Erza which had to me an awful experience for the both of them but unlike Erza, he stayed there. All alone. It really made you think what drove him evil, he was only maybe a year or two older than me!

He stared hard at my brown eyes with that hunter glint that he seemed to possess and I stood my ground. Soon, his eyes soften and he nodded his head with a sigh. I placed my trademark grin on my face and pulled him towards the clothes shops in the city which he groaned to.

''Never. Again.'' He hissed out between pants when he sat down at a fast food restaurant placing his and mine shopping bags on the free seat left besides him. I shrugged I looked at the menu when I noticed Midnight looking around strangely. My eyebrows shot up when I finally understood. He never has been in a fast food restaurant! That's just sin!

''You never been in a fast food restaurant?'' He looked at me and slowly shook his head.

''Unlike you Barbie-'' He smirked when I twitched at his new nickname ''-I had more important things to do then go with a girl clothes shopping and eating whatever those things are.'' He pointed at a hamburger. I nodded my head while I glanced at the menu again. I spin it on the table so now it was facing the ever oblivious male.

''What would you like to eat?'' I asked and he glanced around curiously what was written on the sheet of paper. He frowned a few times clearly not understanding the titles on the menu. It's a good thing there were pictures. After a long whole minute he gave a frustrated sigh while pointing at the French fries. I grinned and went to order our meals.

''Would you like something to drink vampire?'' I asked in an over coated sweet voice. He glared at me in warning but I ignored his glare. ''Oh right, silly me, you're a vampire. Vampires drink blood. Sorry emo girl, no blood in this restaurant.'' I finished with a smug look. He stood up completely ignoring me. I looked curiously. He went up to the casher, ordered something and paid for it. The row of people behind him were blocking the view so I didn't see what he had bought until he sat down in his seat with a malice smile tugged on his lips. I gulped. This will surely not end well. For one of us.

''Soo…'' He sneered. ''Emo girl huh?'' grabbing a handful of French fries he grabbed me by the shirt and dumped the fries underneath the back of my shirt. I yelped when the hot fries collided with my bare back and while being pressed with my shirt. I'm going to murder him! Analyzing the tray off junk food I noticed a bowl of (how did this even get in here) salad and a…spoon? Hasn't he eaten salad before? Probably not.

Standing and scooping up a heaping spoonful of the salad I aimed the salad-side at the face of the stunned Midnight. I drew back the tip until her spoon was bent at roughly a forty-five degree angle, and let go. The said salad went soaring though the air and directly to his forehead. With a strangled yell, MIdnight's arm shot out, grabbed his Coca-Cola and threw the contents at my face. I started to wipe my eyes furiously and when I regained my sight I grabbed the cheeseburger and did the same that he did to me, I dumped it under his shirt.

Soon all hell broke loose when the other customers decided to join the so called Vampire VS Barbie fight. I turned away from him, using my back as a shield that he wouldn't hit my face I grabbed a soda from a nearby table and threw it over my shoulder while hearing a splash and him grunting.

''I thought that you can't be hit with a weapon but only physical attacks!'' I shouted out.

''Now what's the fun in that?'' Fun? This is his way of fun? Creating total chaos? Well, it is pretty fun.. the dark mage jumped up and dove across the table, while I took the opportunity to unscrew the lid on the ketchup and dump the rest of the contents on his head. Soon purple and white were smeared with scarlet and the said male sneered while jumping towards me.

I suddenly found Midnight sitting on my stomach, his legs pinning my arms down to my sides, his fingers groping at my knees and tickling. I burst out laughing, struggling to get out from under him. "I'll teach you to piss me off blondie!" The enraged male yelled, as though he was torturing me in the worst way possible, rather than tickling me.

''i-I surrender!'' I said between un-controlling laughter. When I reopened my eyes they quickly widened in horror.

''W-Wait! Where did you get that pizza?!'' He smirked evilly down at me before the pepperoni pizza connected with my face. I started to kick furiously, all the while throwing the last pieces of pizza off my face. Suddenly, a weapon landed besides me. Midnight started tickling me again while I grasped the 'weapon'.

''Take that!'' I released a battle cry and forced the chicken leg into his mouth. He started to spit the chicken out so I used that opportunity to stand up and get more 'defense'. I turned around to make sure he was far from me but when I did he was right in front of me with a poker face before smashing a donut into my face. I was about to fire mustard at him but the damn shop owner came in and almost fainted, calling out the security. My eyes widen in terror.

''Shit, run!'' and with that the both of us ran as far away from the restaurant as possible. We stopped in front of my, or should I say our, apartment. I placed my hands on my knees while panting. Midnight did the same but only he leaned against the wall, smearing it with ketchup. I'll have to clean it up later. We stood there for a few seconds before bursting into un-controllable laughter.

''You should of seen your face emo/goth! When I attacked you with that cheeseburger!'' I leaned against the wall next to him, clenching my stomach. A few anger marks appeared above his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

''My face? I'm not the one that was afraid of pizza!'' he retorted and that's when all hell broke loose. We didn't even notice how fast time flew by that it was already sunset. But I got to admit, even though he is a villain and that I should find a Rune Knight to arrest him rather than to have pillow/food fights every now and then. I still love his company.

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: Thank you to everyone reading this story anyway BYE BYE MINNA!**


	6. Teasing and Late Night Kisses

Walking into my apartment with Midnight behind me I threw the keys onto the counter, cringing when I passed the mirror to see my disheveled appearance while also being covered in many different foods. I sighed at the thought of my ruined clothes before remembering I had to pay my rent in a week.

"You shower first I have some things to do" I pointed at the bathroom door, he nodded before a smirk slowly creeped on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower with me barbie? Showers are better with two people and not one" He leaned in causing me to look at the floor blushing

"S-shut up wannabe vampire" He laughed before walking away not even getting annoyed that I called him a wannabe vampire. Grabbing Virgo's key I summoned the cute pink haired spirit, bowing she asked for punishment. I sweatdropped before saying a firm no.

"I need you to make clothes for Midnight" I really don't want to go shopping again and having another food fight wasting more money.

"Anything else hime?"

"Yes, please keep Midnight being here a secret" She nodded and disappeared. Turning I noticed that my room was a mess from this morning's fight. I decided to straighten everything up to keep myself busy while Midnight was in the shower. After thirty minutes he came out of the bathroom with only black sweatpants on that hung low on his hips and a towel around his shoulders. Blushing I looked away after several moments of my eyes raking over his built and well defined chest causing me to audibly gulp.

"Ya done princess with eye raping me?" I whipped my head to him and huffed scoffing

"I was not you emo" I noticed his makeup was reapplied causing me to be disappointed wondering why he looked better without it before shaking my head to clear those thoughts. He simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's nothing" I grabbed my clothes and passed by him to go to the bathroom to shower.

I dried myself off before changing into a grey baggy long sleeve that had white polka dots on it with the matching shorts. I brushed my hair putting it into a braid with a grey ribbon looking at myself in the mirror for a few moments before looking away exiting the bathroom. Walking into my room to see Midnight lounging on the couch with the remote in his hand he looked over at me before turning back to the Tv. Ignoring his lack of response I went into the kitchen and starting making dinner since we didn't get to eat because of the food fight fiasco.

"Did you know you hum when you cook?" Midnight's voice broke the quietness of the kitchen startling me causing me to almost drop the pot of chicken alfredo I made with garlic bread. He took it from me and set it on the table grabbing the plates and utensils and setting the table. While he did that I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator setting it on the table before taking my seat at the table. We ate in silence before Midnight broke it by sighing dramatically.

"You're quiet blondie" He simply said in a bored manner causing my eye to twitch in annoyance

"I'm not your amusement emo" I smirked "How's the garlic bread wannabe vampire?" He rolled his eyes and after more silence we finished but we just sat there staring at each other. What would my Mother think of all this? I miss her so much. My head dropped down in sadness.

"Why're you sad Lucy?" I looked up at him to see genuine care, I guess he really does have a heart underneath all that mysteriousness

"I was thinking about my Mom...she died when I was young. I'm wondering what she would have thought about all the choices I've made since she's been gone" Looking down I clutched my shorts and sniffed, I felt a hand on my head looking up to see Midnight looking away.

"I don't know how to comfort you because it bothers me for some reason that you're sad" Smiling I couldn't help but let out a giggle

"It's okay, it's the thought that counts. Thank you" Standing I grabbed his hand from my head and held it between mine noticing how pale and cold they were. After a few minutes I let his hand go giving him a smile before turning to the dishes and started cleaning up with him helping me. I washed and he dried and put them away.

When we finished I noticed how tired I was and looked at the clock to see it read thirty after ten. Turning off the lights heading to my bed I grabbed blankets setting them on my couch before climbing into my bed turning the light off.

"Goodnight Midnight"

"Night Lucy" That's when I realized that he had called me Lucy twice causing me to smile before falling asleep.

Waking up I willed my eyes to open to see it was still dark out, closing my eyes wanting to go back to sleep, turning on my side to feel something cold wrapped around my waist. Opening my eyes again to meet a defined six pack I blushed slowly looking up to meet a sleeping Midnight.

"Midnight let me go" I nudged him to tired to kick him out of my bed he could at least let me go so I can go back to sleep.

"Mhh…?" Sighing i tried to get out of his hold but it only tighten causing me to let out a groan, I tried to tickle him it didn't work.

"Go back to sleep blondie I'm too tired to play with you right now" Blushing I was wide awake now, he cracked an eye open smirking

"P-pervert"

"You know you love me Princess" He retorted causing me to roll my eyes "You were dreaming about me during the night, I know because you kept repeating my name in your sleep" Midnight whispered in my ear in a sexy husky sleepy voice causing me to to moan when he kissed the side of my neck before nipping for a few moments. I let out a gasp when he pulled me against his hard body, he trailed kisses up my neck and the side of my face before softly kissing me. I immediately responded by kissing him back, it was gentle and slow. He pulled away after giving me one more kiss.

"Let's go back to sleep princess" He nuzzled into my neck while I laid there shocked and confused and slightly turned on. That emo/goth/ vampire wannabe stole another kiss from me and I had liked it. More than liked it, I closed my eyes and screamed internally. Sighing I decided to go back to sleep knowing I'd need it for the mission Midnight and I were going on in the morning.

How was that?! I'm sorry for being gone so long you guys! This chapter was mine. I'm sorry again but don't worry I'm back now and I know where I want this story to go. This is a short fluff chapter for you guys since i was gone for so long. Hugs and Kisses Kitty Kat Valintine.


	7. A look into Midnight's Thoughts

A quiet Lucy and an indifferent Midnight sat across from each other in a train cabin that was heading to Hargeon for a simple mission that was worth 100,000 jewel to complete. They sat in silence staring at each other, until finally Lucy couldn't take it any longer.

"Apparently vampire-wannabe's got a starring complex" She muttered underneath her breath looking away from Midnight not knowing his eye was twitching while he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"What did you say Barbie?" He gritted out from clenched teeth

"I said you have a starring complex" Lucy simply said not even bothering to look in his direction which caused Midnight to get past annoyed and downright irritated with the blonde girl across from him.

'This girl is pushing her luck by making snarky comments with that vicious tongue of hers' Midnight thought with a pissed off expression still staring at her mouth his mood calming down slowing remembering what had happened the night before.

After Lucy fell asleep he had sat next to her on the bed and watched her sleep not in a creepy way but more in a curious way. This girl made him feel emotions so hard that he didn't know what to feel considering they would be teasing each other one moment and ignoring each other the next then laughing after. She made him keep guessing and never has he met a girl that interested him so much. Not just her body but personality wise and her life. Lucy Heartfilia was a sane gorgeous girl that was friends with a bunch of lunatic drunks yet they were always a family.

Looking away from her he stared out the window for a few seconds then got up and went to the couch before lying on his back staring at the ceiling just thinking about what could happen in the next six months with the sleeping blonde named Lucy. Lucy. He had called her that twice now hasn't he? It was so familiar on his tongue even though he's only called her that twice now. Turning to his side he watched the blonde beauty with a small smile that managed to creep on his face, after awhile he finally fell asleep.

He woke with a start hearing fast panting, loud sobs, and his name being called. He turned to the only living person in the room besides him to see Lucy twisting and turning with tears rolling down her face while calling his name in a soft pleading voice.

"M-m-midnight...please…" The next second he knew he was hugging the crying girl and comforting her, he held her in his lap trying to soothe her back to sleep knowing it was most likely a nightmare something he was accustomed to as a child when we was a slave at the Tower of Heaven. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the girl that clung to him as if he were saving her in some way.

After some time he laid her back down and cover her with the pink blanket comforter and got back up but something shot out and grabbed his wrist. Turning he saw it was the still sleeping girl and decided to climb in bed with her and he held her close. He sat there holding her in his arms and it felt right, but he knew why he didn't think anything of it when he comforted her. It was the mating mark he had put on her and he didn't want it to come off, he wanted her as his and only his. With a smile he looked down at the blonde pulling her closer and kissed her on the forehead and fell back asleep.

Midnight continued staring at the blonde then finally looked away from here and closed his eyes wanting to go to sleep just to get the blonde off his mind.

"We're here" Midnight snapped his eyes open to see she was standing up looking out the window before turning to him. He stood towering her smirking when a small blush coated her cheeks, he leaned down until his mouth was to her ear.

"You'll pay for insulting me barbie" Then he leaned down and kissed her neck and continued kissing her neck then started nipping at it before leaving a hickey pulling away he gave her an evil smile and left her standing there wide-eyed and red. He knew it would take her a good few seconds to process it before running off the train screaming and yelling at him. But no, she walked out her face pink and shyly looked for him spotting him leaning against the wall, once she made it over she refused making eye-contact with him.

"Baka, you can't walk off like that you'll get arrested. Let's check into a hotel before anybody sees you and reports you" With that she started slowly walked ahead of him

'There she goes again keeping me guessing' He thought as she stopped and realized he wasn't following her, she walked up to him grabbed his hand in hers and lead him to where ever they were going. He held on tight to her hand and walked beside her instead of behind her. He looked down to see her face was a darker pink and a shy smile was married on her face.

'This girl just keeps me guessing, huh? Well then maybe this won't be so hard then' With a soft laugh he shook his head and went back to being indifferent and keeping his head down as to not attract attention to himself. Not wanting to get arrested and Lucy in trouble for not reporting him for escaping.

Hey guys Kitty here! Long time no se eh? Well a lot's been going on for the past twoish three years now and everything is starting to calm down now but not for long considering School is starting back up. So my sister will no longer be here since she went off to college and my brother's girlfriend moved in since her family moved and they didn't want her to change schools senior year because that sucks. My boyfriend is off in Seattle visiting his mother since his parents got a divorce a year ago and lives with my family too. There's a lot still going on and I'll fill you in more next time but I have to go and study for my test tomorrow. Please leave a nice review and like follow and favorite.

XOXO Kitty Kat


End file.
